The magic that ties fate
by Nttdtx-sama
Summary: Shizuma…a woman that redefines loneliness has a tendency to sleep with undesired women while Tamao finds herself deeply in love with her silver hair warrior. After a bit of misunderstanding in the bedroom, Miyuki, Shizuma and Tamao sets out to acquire the


Chapter one half

Quietly, amber eyes captured those slender forms of a red hair beauty from the balcony. She had a regrettable weakness for beauty: in art, in clothes, and in women. She knew it. It held dangerous amusement in her not because these assessments are false, yet the lust mixing in with love driving her mind to imagine herself consuming blood; the kind of blood that equals itself in the color close to wine, the red liquor. As that red substance broil in her veins running throughout her system, her eyes begin to see auras of those she wants. She begins to write while muttering to herself.

_I find it hard to separate those people who are blessed with deep compassion and those I find no need to spend moments of my day in thinking they could be save- not by any good enlightened "god" but by the depth of my maniac thoughts._

Pausing to reread what was written beautifully on paper, Shizuma lips form a slightly corrosive smile.

_Could people be save by pain, and misery or beyond the sum of my imagination, such as thoughts provoking thrills inside my soul- possibly the thrill to "save_")

An image of whips and blood accompany the floors, as pleasure created chemistry turning Shizuma's eyes crazed for bliss. All the while a lover of choice walked in, as she slipped her grown to the floor. Shizuma eyes followed its silently, lost on the warm dark green carpet.

Shizuma whispered as she moved her sitting position gracefully like a cat," I am surrounded by an untainted sadness, and those disgusting consuming mortal contemplations, these flaws that haunts me during my supposed peaceful hours in the night-where thoughts lead to the undying temptation of blood."

The beautiful woman warmly smile, understanding showed in her dark blue eyes, " Shizuma Hanazono, mistress of pleasure is cursed with depths of the heart, however many can't find regardless of their journey. I am moisten for you," She purred. Shizuma smirk was proudly showed toward the blue eye beauty, she stood, arrogantly walking toward her, each steps a button was loosen, eyes never leaving her as Shizuma makes her way toward the bed where she sat awaiting the pleasure of pain mixed with orgasmic fantasy in which only Shizuma could self transformed into reality.

"We are nothing more than a few layers of fat, skin, and liters among liters of red liquor." Shizuma kissed her neck causing her to lean toward Shizuma lips, "It dries beautifully on my wall of safety to which I dedicate to the blessing souls that creeps about my environment." Blue eyes find themselves viewing beautiful teary ones. Shizuma couldn't help but stare back not too sure if she had lost herself in the weight of blue sea while her finger find themselves busy with the woman's nipples.

"Pride," Shizuma twist the nipples painfully yet pleasuring her at the same time. "Exist in my skin slicing blades and when nights has come, I realized" She paused to captured the woman's lips once more," I had been resisting these urges of guilt, guilt no more then sounds screeching in the quite mortal nights."

Moans erupt from wet lips, as Shizuma left hands caressed the woman's soft thigh. She closed her blue eyes in pleasure, opening her thighs wider for Shizuma to do what the younger woman pleased. All the while concentrating in these pleasures building from within her body, moistening her sex.

"Silence," Shizuma whispered while pausing." Is safety, where death is not a consequence of time" Her three slender fingers penetrated the woman's sex, causing loud moans to fill the silent room. Sweat form on her forehead, as she close to climax." but a gift to spread these broken wings" Shizuma's lips smiled "And join nothingness..."Her fingers quicken the paced moving with the thrust of hips below her. Moans accompany by footsteps, but neither woman heard.

"That thought alone could be summed up with a simple phrase:" Shizuma knew, when she felt the beauty's vagina muscles spasm, how close she was to blissful orgasmic relaxation. Her moans voiced even louder, repeating themselves with each thrust rhythmically time with Shizuma's penetrations. Her hips raised upward, as words screech from dry lips, loudly screaming," Shizuma-sama." The woman felt her vaginal fluid explore outward onto the soft silky black sheets as she reached her orgasm. Shizuma smiled grew wider as she whispered," Virtual reality of ethereal bliss." Simultaneously the footstep has reach the bedroom, the strangers arms flung the great door open widely. A shocked faced elder woman, stopped in her antic steps, mouth a garb as her eyes widen more than they ever will at the sight of Shizuma's dominate position over her important daughter whose one leg was placed on Shizuma's shoulder. If her eyes followed the toes to the thigh, they would get a full view of where Shizuma's hands placed themselves; Inserted in a moisten cave of her Princess, the one Shizuma Hanazono was supposed to be protecting, not love making!


End file.
